Jus Jeruk
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kageyama ingin mandi jus jeruk. Hinata ingin mencakar muka Kageyama. [#chibikarasuday]


**JUS JERUK**

Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate. No profit gained.

[#chibikarasuday – prompt: iklan jus + jeruk makan jeruk]

* * *

Semua bermula dari iklan jus jeruk dalam kotak kemasan.

Kageyama, mendadak saja, merasa luar biasa haus. Melihat bulir-bulir jeruk yang terciprat ke sana-sini, sewarna oranye—mengingatkannya pada musim panas terik yang menyenangkan, ditambah tatapan menggoda seolah-olah berkata 'minum jus ini, atau aku minum jusmu'. Rasa-rasanya Kageyama ingin membeli sekarung kotak jus tersebut dan menumpahkannya ke wajahnya sendiri, mengikuti gaya si bintang iklan. Seketika, ia merasa sangat segar dan keren.

"Semut pasti berkerumun di kulitmu."

Kageyama dan Hinata tengah menikmati jam istirahat bersama, mendiskusikan strategi kombinasi, membicarakan acara ulang tahun Hinata yang mungkin akan dirayakan disela-sela latihan, bermacam-macam topik.

Kageyama memandang Hinata, seingatnya ia tidak pernah bercerita soal ingin menyiramkan jus ke seluruh badan. Atau ia tanpa sengaja mengucapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya? Kageyama diam, menimang-nimang. Tapi memang benar, ia pasti akan dikerubungi semut-semut—mereka akan menjilati kulitnya, menancapkan taring, membuat tubuhnya bentol-bentol dan semua tim voli Karasuno akan meledeknya habis-habisan.

 _Kau selalu meledek Hinata si bodoh, tapi kau sendiri lebih bodoh. Mandi jus jeruk? Dasar dua orang bodoh!_

Bayangan mengenai Tsukishima yang menyindirnya mendadak terlintas begitu jelas, ditambah Yamaguchi yang diam-diam tertawa sambil menutup mulut. Kageyama mendadak merasa asin. Untung niat mandi jus jeruk belum sempat terlaksana karena kurangnya biaya, lagi pula produk tersebut belum sampai di Prefektur Miyagi. Hinata acuh tak acuh dipandangi Kageyama, mulut fokus menyedot susu kotak. Terdengar suara mengganggu. Susu kotak habis. Hinata mengocok-ngocoknya, kembali menyedot dan membiarkan suara menyebalkan mengganggu ketenangan Kageyama.

Kageyama merebut susu kotak dari tangan Hinata, lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Hinata mengamuk, memasang kuda-kuda, mengajak bertarung. Kageyama hanya perlu menahan kening Hinata, Hinata meninju-ninju udara.

"Sial! Kageyamaaa!"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Kau yang bodoh!"

Hinata bertanya-tanya, tidak ada yang menyebut Kageyama bodoh. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli dan terus mencoba mencakar muka Kageyama.

Keduanya berakhir di ruang konseling. Saling meminta maaf, lalu kembali melempar hinaan di perjalanan menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

Sejak hari itu, Kageyama tidak mampu melepaskan bayangan dari iklan jus tersebut. Tidak hanya menunggu iklan muncul di televisi, tapi ia juga mencari sendiri di Yutub, bahkan menyimpannya agar bisa ditonton kapanpun. Kageyama merasa tidak ada yang salah dari keinginannya untuk mandi jus jeruk, kecuali memang dapat menimbulkan efek yang tidak diinginkan sehabis itu. Ia jadi sering mengkhayal, membayangkan air yang membasahi kepalanya ketika mandi adalah jus jeruk—bulir-bulirnya menggoda iman, ia tentu akan mandi sambil menengadahkan kepala, membuka mulut. Ia jadi sering dimarahi karena mandi terlalu lama.

Kageyama tiba-tiba terpikir untuk menciptakan bentuk peribahasa baru: sambil mandi, minum jus jeruk. Bukan lagi sambil menyelam minum air.

Kageyama lalu pasang status di Pesbuk.

* * *

.

 _ **Jus jeruk dalam kemasan adalah minuman yang dapat digunakan untuk mandi. Sambil mandi, minum jus jeruk! [Tobio Tobio]**_

Banyak yang memberi emotikon tertawa. Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit sebelum muncul komentar-komentar beragam.

 _ **Eww … [Tsukishima Kei]**_

 _ **Kageyama, aku jadi ingat iklannya! Aku mendadak haus! [Nishinishi Yuu]**_

 _ **Tobio-chan, kau sakit apa? [Prince Charming Tooru]**_

 _ **Kageyama bodoh! [Shouyou Sunshine]**_

Kageyama langsung membalas komentar Hinata.

 _ **Hinata bodoh! [Tobio Tobio]**_

 _ **Haha … dua kombinasi orang bodoh. [Tsukishima Kei]**_

Rasanya nyaris sama dengan apa yang pernah ia bayangkan. Ia putuskan untuk menghapus statusnya. Lima menit kemudian, Hinata mengirim pesan.

 _ **Mau beli jus jeruk kemasan di Shimada Mart?**_

.

* * *

Kageyama tidak pikir panjang. Akhirnya minuman legendaris itu sampai di Miyagi—setelah ditunggu-tunggu selama seminggu terakhir ini! Hari sudah hampir larut, tapi ia tetap mengayuh sepeda. Membayangkan bulir-bulir jeruk yang sebentar lagi ada di tangannya, Kageyama semakin mempercepat kayuhannya.

Sepeda Hinata sudah terparkir di samping Shimada Mart. Kageyama segera memarkirkan sepedanya, bersisian dengan sepeda Hinata.

"Rasanya sedikit berbeda dari apa yang aku bayangkan, Shimada-san."

Rupanya Hinata sudah mencuri _start_. Hinata menolehkan wajah, lalu menawarkan jus jeruk dalam kemasan yang sengaja dia beli untuk Kageyama. Sedotan dibuka, ditusuk, lantas disesap cepat. Mata Kageyama langsung saja berbinar-binar. Suatu hari, ia akan menumpahkan isi jus tersebut ke wajahnya—merasakan sensasi luar biasa daripada sekadar meneguknya! Kageyama hendak meracau, namun mulutnya sibuk menyedot. Terlalu enak.

"Aku memesan tiga kardus sekaligus, dan sekarang hanya tersisa sedikit lagi. Iklan memang sangat berpengaruh, ya. Harganya juga masih bisa dijangkau oleh anak sekolahan seperti kalian."

Hinata tiba-tiba meledak dalam tawa, teringat sesuatu mengenai iklan dan status yang ditulis Kageyama. "Kageyama ingin meniru iklannya! Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh, dasar bodoh!"

Kageyama mengambil empat jus yang tersisa, membeli semuanya.

Shimada tersenyum senang karena dagangannya laris manis.

.

* * *

.

Kageyama mendorong sepedanya. Di keranjang, tersisa dua kotak jus kemasan. Hinata juga mendorong sepedanya. Mereka menikmati jus bersama. Kageyama fokus menikmati bulir-bulir jeruk yang sangat segar melintasi kerongkongan. Hinata kehabisan jus terakhir. Kotak dikocok-kocok, disedot lagi, berharap mendapatkan setetes yang masih mendekam di sudut kemasan. Tak lama, Hinata membuangnya.

Hinata menaiki sepeda, mengayuh, mendahului. Kageyama tidak ingin kalah. Ia segera menghabiskan tetes terakhir, lalu segera mengayuh sepedanya untuk mengejar kawannya itu. Mereka mengayuh sambil berteriak, saling mengejek, mengatakan bahwa masing-masing dari mereka tidak akan kalah dalam lomba 'siapa yang paling cepat'. Semangat Kageyama semakin membara setelah menghabiskan tiga kotak jus jeruk. Ia melihat Hinata di depannya, mengayuh, sama-sama penuh semangat. Cahaya bulan membuat rambut Hinata berwarna kecokelatan. Padahal biasanya oranye, seperti jus yang dipakai mandi oleh si bintang iklan.

Kayuhan melambat. Kageyama tertegun. Mendadak, keinginannya menyiramkan jus ke mukanya sendiri lenyap entah ke mana. Ia punya keinginan lain.

Merasa tak mendengar teriakan Kageyama, Hinata ikut melambatkan laju sepedanya. Dia lalu menoleh ke belakang, memandang heran.

"Kageyama, kau sakit perut atau bagaimana?"

Kageyama memberhentikan sepedanya di samping Hinata. Ia mengambil sekotak jus jeruk di keranjang, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Hinata. Hinata sigap menangkap.

"Di hari ulang tahunmu besok—"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau menyiramkan jus jeruk itu ke rambutmu."

Hinata melongo selama sekian detik sebelum membiarkan sepedanya terbanting ke tanah. Hinata mengamuk dan mencoba mencakar muka Kageyama (lagi). Keduanya bergelung sambil saling menjambak. Tak ada yang melerai. Mereka berhenti sendiri karena kelelahan. Hinata bangkit lebih dulu, menendang ban sepeda Kageyama, lalu meluncur pergi.

.

Tengah malam, Hinata pasang status di Pesbuk.

 _ **Kageyama sudah gila. Dia terobsesi memandikanku dengan jus jeruk! [Shouyou Sunshine]**_

.

.

12:39 AM – 22 June 2017

* * *

A/N:

Kejar setoran dan berusaha menyelesaikan dengan amat sangat kepepet. Apa sih yang enggak buat baby Hinata? Maaf receh, saya tidak terbiasa bikin humor jadi harap dimaklum XD


End file.
